


Nothing to Fear

by Dan_G_Panterita



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Someone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How you ever wondered how a ladies' man in his mid-twenties can fall in love with a shy teenager who fears to love and be loved? Well this is the story of Naminé and Marluxia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short and fast one-shot  
> -This was originally written back at 2009  
> -OoC (Not much...nah! it has OoC, specially Marluxia. Yeaah I wasn't that into respect the personalities of the characters back then)

How you ever wondered how a ladies' man in his mid-twenties can fall in love with a shy teenager who fears to love and be loved? Well this is the story of Naminé and Marluxia.

All of this started some years ago, in certain city. It was August so all the teens were on vacation and school started in two weeks.

Marluxia and Naminé met in a very strange way—on a date.

Naminé's best friend Kairi got her a date on the internet in one of those famous websidess. While Marluxia's friend, Axel, did the same. Apparently both friends didn't check properly the user profile of the other, because when Marluxia got to the restaurant, where he was supposed to meet his date, he got a surprise seeing Naminé. She was obviously younger than him, her blond hair and blue eyes, and her cute face weren't enough to enchant him. She didn't look like a woman, yet not like a girl, and she was not the type of person he was waiting for.  
Naminé, felt the same, but she also felt intimidated by Marluxia. He was handsome, tall (she barely made it to his chest), had a strange pink hair and blue eyes...blue eyes that made him look like an expert predator who is about to catch his prey. And yes, she felt just like his prey.

Both were very uncomfortable with the situation, and they knew it just by looking at each other. But they agreed to just eat the dinner, and go home like nothing happened. After all, they didn't have anything better to do at the time.

But destiny brought them together again.

The time to go to school arrived. And Naminé went to a totally new high school, because she moved from her deceased mother's house to her older brother, Roxas'. What a surprise she got when she entered biology class and saw Marluxia. He was in front of the classroom looking carelessly at the students.

It was obvious that he didn't expect to see her there either, but he acted natural towards her, At the end of the class, she went to see him. It was an awkward talk, but at the end both of them got along just fine. They had to, because Marluxia would be Naminé's teacher the whole year.

But time passes fast specially in high school. And by the end of the year, Marluxia and Naminé became friends. He was like her personal psychologist; he always listened and gave her advice. She was always looking up to hear Marluxia's stories about the last weekend, and in their conversations Marluxia always said the same thing to her.

"Naminé, if you're a cute girl...I don't get why you don't have a boyfriend yet...I know that even Seniors are interested in you."

"Why haven't you gotten married yet?" she asked.

Marluxia looked at her surprised. And said,"I don't looked commitment"

"Well me neither...I don't think I would be able to finish it" and that was how the conversation always ended. Naminé with a sad face and Marluxia confused. But he never asked any further than that, and not even about Naminé's absences from school either, she said it was private.

But Naminé knew something went wrong when she realized how much she liked to be with her teacher. Because even if he was a friend, first of all he was a teacher, and she, just another student, and that idea made her feel bad.

Naminé was now in her last year and not in Marluxia's class anymore. He really missed her. He got used to seeing the girl sitting in the first chair, in the line beside the wall. "This not normal" he thought. Especially if it was thanks to her that he didn't date anyone else.

"So, you miss my class?" He asked once in one of their meeting in a recess.

"Yes" She answered "...but, not being distracted in them" she said on a low voice. But he heard.

"Yeah...you were kind of distracting too" And a smirk appeared on his face. She just smiled sheepishly.

In march, Naminé said to him that in April she would be turning eighteen, and he just held her hand and said without hesitating. "Well that's good, because I'm quitting my job when the school years ends"

Now it was the last days of April. Naminé was already 18, and he just asked her. "Will you marry me?"

Of course they weren't even a couple, and... just knew it wasn't necessary, not when they loved each other the way they do. The only date they had was the one where they met. The only thing they have done was hold each other hand. He never dared to touch her, because he loved her so much that he wanted to respect her. After all she was just a girl and he a man.

She started crying in silence. "I can't" she said in a low voice. "I'm not well"

And it was true.  _Sickle cell anemia_ was the name of the illness. She didn't know how much time she had. He stared at her and just one thing came from him. "Naminé, will you marry me?"

It was already June, he wasn't a teacher anymore and she wasn't his student. And the only thing he was waiting for was for the bride to arrive. They just invited the closest people to them: Kairi and Axel. Naminé's brother opposed to the wedding so she escaped from his home and he wasn't there.

But she never arrived. Instead of her, the one who did was Roxas who looked very tired and sad. "She wants to see you" He said to Marluxia.

Marluxia arrived at the hospital, he asked desperately for her room. When he arrived she was in bed, with serum and other stuff. If she was there was thanks to a miracle, but smiled weakly when she saw him. He came closer to her. It was almost over. He put the ring on her finger and for the first time they kiss. It was the purest kiss he'd ever felt full of the sincere love for Naminé.

And then she died peacefully...after being loved and love back, with nothing to fear anymore.

 


End file.
